A large and growing number of devices are downloading only a portion of content that will be used by the device. These devices are subject to bandwidth and/or storage limitations and request portions of the content to meet these limitations. These devices request a range of bytes defining the portion of the content and download the content through a distribution channel including, for example, publishing services and network providers. During distribution, the content is often processed to provide security of the content and increase efficiency of the distribution. Such processing may include, for example, validating/verifying, encrypting, and/or compressing the content.
In this approach, the content is designed specifically for requirements of the distribution channel. For example, in order to distribute only a portion of the content while providing validation and/or verification, the content is designed specifically for the validation and/or verification requirements of the distribution channel That is, during creation of the content, the content is designed to provide validation and/or verification at a specific data range. In this approach, it is difficult to distribute the content on a distribution channel that is not identical or similar to the distribution channel of the original design. In addition, in this approach, a device must request a portion of content based on ranges that are fixed during creation of the content.
There is an increasing opportunity to distribute a portion of content while providing validation, encryption, and/or compression of the content irrespective of design or specifics of content creation.